godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Cronos
"Cronos is the last. Zeus has commanded him to wander the desert endlessly, until the swirling sands rip the very flesh from his bones." - Athena Greek Mythology In Greek mythology, Cronos was one of the twelve Titans born to Gaia and Uranus. He was the youngest of the twelve, who overthrew his father Uranus and took over. He, along with his sister Rhea, where the parents of Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Demeter, and Hestia. In the God of War Series Birth and Early Days In God of War, Cronos, as well as the other Titans came from the union of Gaia and Uranus. He was born on the Island of Creation as well as Gaia and all the Titans. He was ruler of the Titans and the universe with his sister Rhea as his wife and queen during the Golden Age of Mankind. However, one day he learned that his children would overthrow him so he gave the Steeds of Time to the Sisters of Fate in an attempt to change his own fate. However, the sisters refused. He began to devour his children as they were born. When Cronos came to devour Zeus, Rhea couldn't bear to lose another and sent an eagle to take Zeus away from the eyes of Cronos. She then switched a stone with the baby Zeus and Cronos devoured it. Titanomachy Eventually, Zeus returned and freed his siblings from the belly of Cronos. Zeus led the Gods against the Titans led by Cronos in the Titanomachy, or the war of the Titans. Before his fall in the war he sealed the last remains of his magic on the Steeds. During the war, Cronos almost had his spirit torn from him by Hades but Atlas saved him. Zeus eventually won due to the Blade of Olympus banishing them to Tartarus. Cronos' Punishment and Death Zeus punished Cronos to wander the Desert of Lost Souls until the sands strip the flesh off his bones. Eventually the Gods began the construction of Pandora's Temple on Cronos' back. Many have entered the temple on his back but all have failed to retrieve Pandora's Box. Eventually Kratos, blows the Titan Horn to call upon Cronos. Kratos began to climb the Titan and it took 3 days to reach the temple of Pandora. In God of War II Kratos eventually "meets" a projected image of Cronos on the Steeds of Time who will give Kratos his last remains of his magic, Cronos' Rage for the good of the Titans. After Pandora's Box was taken Cronos wandered the desert for another thousand years until his death. The temple however endured and in present day it is found and is being entered and explored. All that is left is Cronos' bones and the temple itself. Related Pages *Titans Gallery Image:Cronos Desert.jpg|Cronos wandering the Desert of Lost Souls Image:Cronos Power.jpg|Cronos bestowing Kratos with the power of Cronos' Rage Category:Characters Category:God of War 1 Characters Category:God of War 2 Characters Category:Titans Category:Immortals Category:Relatives of Zeus Category:God of War Series